adventure of an uchiha's life
by elphie121
Summary: courtney and itachi are living a very hard life as a uchiha
1. Chapter 1

it was cold, to cold for such a sunny night it konaha. i sat up, looking around. something wasn't right. i got out of bed, put my bunny slippers on, and walked out. i was 13. i smelled something that i only smelled once before, when my dog was mauled to death. it was blood. i ran out, seeing my little brother, sister, and my parents lieing dead on the ground. "mother father!!" i yelled runnigto them. i saw a tall man, his sharingan ablazed. "i-itachi?" i asked, he slowly nodded. i had this huge crush on him, ever since the first time i layed my eyes on him."w-why?" i asked, tears streaming down my face. "i had to. you will so understand. i left my brother alive, and i will leave you alive, cause i cannot kill you. you must know why." and with that, i was knocked out, never to see him again.  
until now.

i woke up sitting up in bed. i had that dream again. i sighed and got out of bed, tieing my ninja headband to my forehead. i got outside, the sun blaring in my eyes. i blinked, my darkblack eyes blaring against the sun. "courtney-sensei!" little amaru yelled running up to me. "i told you to call me court-san, amaru."  
amaru laughed. "but your my sensei!"  
"yes i am, but im also your friend." i smilled. i looked over my shoulder, i felt his prense there. "sasuke!" i said smiling. ever sincethat night, we were closer than ever. practicaly brother and sister. he had that look to him, so i asked him "whats wrong?"  
"nothing. feeling, avengefull today." i laughed. "oh you silly!" i laughed and rufled his hair. i was five years older than him, just like itachi. i sighed.

"'ok kay guys. lets go see what the third has for us today." i say to my team, sasuke *wink wink* amaru, and naruto uzamaki. we walk to the the third hokage's place, and he tells us to do a guard missoin. "who are we guarding?" i asked.  
"sasuke uchiha."  
i blink. "b-but hes on my team!" i say.  
sasuke just blinks. "who are you guarding me from?"  
"oh, i read the wrong name. you are to guard naruto." naruto blinks.  
"you need to guard him from the akastuki."  
i blink. "a-akstuki?" why did this name sound so comforting to me?  
"yes. s-rank crimanals." the third says.  
s rank? why did this sound all to famiar to me?  
"akastuki, which itachi uchiha is apart of."

sasuke's eyes grew large as he ran out. i quickly followed him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and looking into his eyes. they were black, with hatered, but also scared. "do NOT act on your own, you got that?!" i told him. he didn't look as though he had heard me, but he then nodded."come on. lets go back." i turn around, but i don't ecpect to see what i saw before me.  
his sharingan looking into my eyes.  
i was knocked out the same way i was so many years ago.  
"sasuke!!" i yelled before going unconsious.

i gasped and opened my eyes. i was in a room, somewhere. this wasn't my room. "sasuke?" i asked. all was silent. i shivered and pulled my knees to my cheast."so your awake." i gasped and turned toaward the door. this guy was odd. he had his hair covering one part of his face, and... was that a mouth on his hands?  
"im deidara, to the akastuki, hmm." deidara says. i blink. "so you don't talk huh? is that it? well put this on, then come out." he said throwing something at me. i catch it, its a cloak. i sighs and put it on. 'these guys can kill me' i thought.  
'better not tick them off.'

after i had the cloak on, i opened the door, walking out. i looked around, seeing everthing for the first time. 'this is where my captours live' i thought. i started to walk araound.  
thats when i saw him.  
"itachi?" i whispered. he turned. was that a smile on his face? he started to walk over. i moved back, wondering what he wanted with me. "i finlay got you." he whispered.  
i felt a smile tugging on my lips.  
"there is a meeting now." a voice boomed in my ears, i mufled a squeak. "don't worry you'll get used to that." itachi said.  
'get used to? how long will i be here?' i thought sighing. i followed itachi to this huge room.  
i stood in comeptle shook in horor of what i found.

there before me stood the gathering place, but with two huge hands, and a huge head, with about nine eyes. i stood behind itachi. even though i couldn't trust him, yet, he was like a happy-go-lucky weasel compared to this thing.  
just then, the huge voice boombed- "assemble!"  
i follwed itachi to a hand, and i still hid behind him.  
"itachi. why have you brought this girl here?" the huge voice said.  
"pain-sama. i had to. she was no longer safe in the hidden leaf." itachi said. his face had no emotion, what so ever.  
"fine. she will be on your team, along with kisame." i heard someone laugh, i turned to see someone. who looked like a shark! i screamed, jumped down from the hand, and ran out.  
itachi was suddenly there, in front of me. "calm down!" he yelled, his face so close i could just lean up and kiss him.  
but of corse i didn't.  
"that was kisame, and he is upset that you don't like him."  
"b-but hes a shark!" i said.  
"you didn't here what pein wants us to do. he want us to go to the hidden leaf, and capture the ninetailed fox."

naruto?

i blinked and walked into my room. i sighed and got everything i needed .why take me, if we were going back? i sighed, tied my headband to my forehead, and opened my door, breathing in quick breaths when i saw the shark boy. i hid behind itachi again.  
itachi sighed "its alright. lets just go, ok?" he said and walked out.  
on our way there, i was thinking about what sasuke and the rest of my team were doing. sasuke was probably trying to get revenge, of course. naruto was trying to train, and maybe amaru was becoming a strong medic student. i knew her heart was never into fighting. i wonder what sasuke will think when i show up there with his brother. i sigh and just keep walking.

we arrived at the village. i gasped . there was no one guarding the gate. i sighed and walked inside the village. 'it hasn't changed much. what happened?' i thought. everyone was gloomy. i walked up to someone. "um miss? what has happened?" i asked in a different voice than mine. "the third hokage has died." she said. "amaru!" i heard someone yell. "lets go back." i turned. sasuke. i blinked back tears and went back to itachi. "that was part of my team. amaru, and sasuke." did i see itachi blink when i said his brother's name? i sighed and just walked around for the last member of my team, naruto.

we walk to my house, which is where it always had been, withen the uchiha place. i unlock the door and cough when the dust hits me in the face. how long have i been gone? i thought to myself, walking in. i walk over to my desk. theres a picture of me, and my students, sasuke, marau and naruto. i gulp, and show them the picture. "that one is naruto, whi the yellow spiky hair." i barley whisper.  
"hold it right there." i here someone say.  
"your not from around here, are you? alright, out with it. who are you?"  
i turn around. right there, before my eyes, is asuma, kurini, and kakshi. "its been a long time, asmu, kurini, kakshi." itachi says.  
"if you know our names must mean yourformaly from the village." asuma says.  
itachi lifts up his hat. the bell on it rings. "y-your?"  
he un buttons the cloak at the top.  
"heh. itachi. uchiha itachi."

i grin and bow to them. "sensei." i say.  
"c-courtney?" kakshi looks shocked. "yup. its me." i say and take my hat thingy off.  
"how could you betray us?" kureni say.  
"i had to." i say and stand next to itachi.  
"come on. lets go." itachi whispered and we jump away.  
"naruto lives over here." i say and walk to his house. "oh i forgot, he's away with juriya."  
we turn and walk to where they went off to.  
i hope i don't meet up with sasue.' i thought and sighed.  
we continued walking. we sit down for the night. i go to sleep.  
a few hours later i wake up, and have a thingy on me. 'a cloak?' i think. i look over and see itachi,, in just his fistnet shirt and pants. 'itachi.' i whispered and walk over, sitting next to him. i put the cloak on both of us.  
i fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

it was cold, to cold for such a sunny night it konaha. i sat up, looking around. something wasn't right. i got out of bed, put my bunny slippers on, and walked out. i was 13. i smelled something that i only smelled once before, when my dog was mauled to death. it was blood. i ran out, seeing my little brother, sister, and my parents lieing dead on the ground. "mother father!!" i yelled runnigto them. i saw a tall man, his sharingan ablazed. "i-itachi?" i asked, he slowly nodded. i had this huge crush on him, ever since the first time i layed my eyes on him."w-why?" i asked, tears streaming down my face. "i had to. you will so understand. i left my brother alive, and i will leave you alive, cause i cannot kill you. you must know why." and with that, i was knocked out, never to see him again.  
until now.

i woke up sitting up in bed. i had that dream again. i sighed and got out of bed, tieing my ninja headband to my forehead. i got outside, the sun blaring in my eyes. i blinked, my darkblack eyes blaring against the sun. "courtney-sensei!" little amaru yelled running up to me. "i told you to call me court-san, amaru."  
amaru laughed. "but your my sensei!"  
"yes i am, but im also your friend." i smilled. i looked over my shoulder, i felt his prense there. "sasuke!" i said smiling. ever sincethat night, we were closer than ever. practicaly brother and sister. he had that look to him, so i asked him "whats wrong?"  
"nothing. feeling, avengefull today." i laughed. "oh you silly!" i laughed and rufled his hair. i was five years older than him, just like itachi. i sighed.

"'ok kay guys. lets go see what the third has for us today." i say to my team, sasuke *wink wink* amaru, and naruto uzamaki. we walk to the the third hokage's place, and he tells us to do a guard missoin. "who are we guarding?" i asked.  
"sasuke uchiha."  
i blink. "b-but hes on my team!" i say.  
sasuke just blinks. "who are you guarding me from?"  
"oh, i read the wrong name. you are to guard naruto." naruto blinks.  
"you need to guard him from the akastuki."  
i blink. "a-akstuki?" why did this name sound so comforting to me?  
"yes. s-rank crimanals." the third says.  
s rank? why did this sound all to famiar to me?  
"akastuki, which itachi uchiha is apart of."

sasuke's eyes grew large as he ran out. i quickly followed him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and looking into his eyes. they were black, with hatered, but also scared. "do NOT act on your own, you got that?!" i told him. he didn't look as though he had heard me, but he then nodded."come on. lets go back." i turn around, but i don't ecpect to see what i saw before me.  
his sharingan looking into my eyes.  
i was knocked out the same way i was so many years ago.  
"sasuke!!" i yelled before going unconsious.

i gasped and opened my eyes. i was in a room, somewhere. this wasn't my room. "sasuke?" i asked. all was silent. i shivered and pulled my knees to my cheast."so your awake." i gasped and turned toaward the door. this guy was odd. he had his hair covering one part of his face, and... was that a mouth on his hands?  
"im deidara, to the akastuki, hmm." deidara says. i blink. "so you don't talk huh? is that it? well put this on, then come out." he said throwing something at me. i catch it, its a cloak. i sighs and put it on. 'these guys can kill me' i thought.  
'better not tick them off.'

after i had the cloak on, i opened the door, walking out. i looked around, seeing everthing for the first time. 'this is where my captours live' i thought. i started to walk araound.  
thats when i saw him.  
"itachi?" i whispered. he turned. was that a smile on his face? he started to walk over. i moved back, wondering what he wanted with me. "i finlay got you." he whispered.  
i felt a smile tugging on my lips.  
"there is a meeting now." a voice boomed in my ears, i mufled a squeak. "don't worry you'll get used to that." itachi said.  
'get used to? how long will i be here?' i thought sighing. i followed itachi to this huge room.  
i stood in comeptle shook in horor of what i found.

there before me stood the gathering place, but with two huge hands, and a huge head, with about nine eyes. i stood behind itachi. even though i couldn't trust him, yet, he was like a happy-go-lucky weasel compared to this thing.  
just then, the huge voice boombed- "assemble!"  
i follwed itachi to a hand, and i still hid behind him.  
"itachi. why have you brought this girl here?" the huge voice said.  
"pain-sama. i had to. she was no longer safe in the hidden leaf." itachi said. his face had no emotion, what so ever.  
"fine. she will be on your team, along with kisame." i heard someone laugh, i turned to see someone. who looked like a shark! i screamed, jumped down from the hand, and ran out.  
itachi was suddenly there, in front of me. "calm down!" he yelled, his face so close i could just lean up and kiss him.  
but of corse i didn't.  
"that was kisame, and he is upset that you don't like him."  
"b-but hes a shark!" i said.  
"you didn't here what pein wants us to do. he want us to go to the hidden leaf, and capture the ninetailed fox."

naruto?

i blinked and walked into my room. i sighed and got everything i needed .why take me, if we were going back? i sighed, tied my headband to my forehead, and opened my door, breathing in quick breaths when i saw the shark boy. i hid behind itachi again.  
itachi sighed "its alright. lets just go, ok?" he said and walked out.  
on our way there, i was thinking about what sasuke and the rest of my team were doing. sasuke was probably trying to get revenge, of course. naruto was trying to train, and maybe amaru was becoming a strong medic student. i knew her heart was never into fighting. i wonder what sasuke will think when i show up there with his brother. i sigh and just keep walking.

we arrived at the village. i gasped . there was no one guarding the gate. i sighed and walked inside the village. 'it hasn't changed much. what happened?' i thought. everyone was gloomy. i walked up to someone. "um miss? what has happened?" i asked in a different voice than mine. "the third hokage has died." she said. "amaru!" i heard someone yell. "lets go back." i turned. sasuke. i blinked back tears and went back to itachi. "that was part of my team. amaru, and sasuke." did i see itachi blink when i said his brother's name? i sighed and just walked around for the last member of my team, naruto.

we walk to my house, which is where it always had been, withen the uchiha place. i unlock the door and cough when the dust hits me in the face. how long have i been gone? i thought to myself, walking in. i walk over to my desk. theres a picture of me, and my students, sasuke, marau and naruto. i gulp, and show them the picture. "that one is naruto, whi the yellow spiky hair." i barley whisper.  
"hold it right there." i here someone say.  
"your not from around here, are you? alright, out with it. who are you?"  
i turn around. right there, before my eyes, is asuma, kurini, and kakshi. "its been a long time, asmu, kurini, kakshi." itachi says.  
"if you know our names must mean yourformaly from the village." asuma says.  
itachi lifts up his hat. the bell on it rings. "y-your?"  
he un buttons the cloak at the top.  
"heh. itachi. uchiha itachi."

i grin and bow to them. "sensei." i say.  
"c-courtney?" kakshi looks shocked. "yup. its me." i say and take my hat thingy off.  
"how could you betray us?" kureni say.  
"i had to." i say and stand next to itachi.  
"come on. lets go." itachi whispered and we jump away.  
"naruto lives over here." i say and walk to his house. "oh i forgot, he's away with juriya."  
we turn and walk to where they went off to.  
i hope i don't meet up with sasue.' i thought and sighed.  
we continued walking. we sit down for the night. i go to sleep.  
a few hours later i wake up, and have a thingy on me. 'a cloak?' i think. i look over and see itachi,, in just his fistnet shirt and pants. 'itachi.' i whispered and walk over, sitting next to him. i put the cloak on both of us.  
i fall asleep again.


End file.
